


Backstage at the Hogwarts Theatre

by LightsOut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the run up to a new show, 'The Philosopher's Stone' at Hogwarts Theatre, Director Draco Malfoy would like a leading lady who didn't run off with a Dragon Keeper, an assistant who didn't look so smug and a husband... well, his husband was pretty good actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage at the Hogwarts Theatre

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Draco/Harry fic so I hope that you like it :)
> 
> Also, Draco is far too sexy to care about gender stereotypes.

When Pansy saw the hot-rod red lipstick she almost cringed and her fingers flew as she sent a frantic text. She had to scramble to catch up when Draco swept past her in three inch heels and a smoke-grey new pea coat. He didn’t look at her as she caught him up on the progress they’d made during his visit to his mother while they walked and every word made his expression grow darker.

Finally they reached the stage and Draco’s heels sounded like gunshots as he strode across the wood. Everyone was waiting thanks to Blaise and Pansy’s text. Draco glared at the assembled company and not even the sight of Harry – half-dressed with permanently mussed hair – made his mood lighter.

Pansy took two steps back before Draco spoke, “We have five weeks until the first performance and our leading lady has decided to run away with a Dragon Keeper and live in the middle of sodding nowhere. Our understudy is currently on her way to the hospital after fainting and falling down the stairs when she heard the news. I need a new leading lady now.”

Draco crossed his arms and waited.

It took a moment before Ginevra Weasley, a girl Draco was not fond of in the slightest but who was marginally talented, stepped forward, “I know the lines.”

Draco narrowed his eyes, “Be here at seven o’clock tomorrow morning and we will see. Go home everyone and be ready for tomorrow.”

Everyone scrambled and Draco turned to Pansy, “Put the girl’s audition on my schedule.”

Pansy almost admired the girl and she looked down at her clipboard, “Yes Draco. Your mother called earlier, Harry wanted me to tell you that you look gorgeous today and Blaise found someone to fix the problem with the lighting.”

Draco’s expressions varied dramatically from wary-to-exasperated-to-pleased. Pansy disliked it when Harry and Draco made her into their private messaging service but she’d worked at the _Hogwarts Theatre_ long enough to know that she had to pick her battles. It was almost sweet that they cared enough to send each other messages at all, although all of the firewhisky in the world couldn’t make her admit that out loud.

Draco swept away and Pansy prayed for a miracle that would stop her from having a heart attack in the run-up to the new show, ‘The Philosopher’s Stone’.

 

\----

 

Draco fell into the plush green velvet chair without any of his usual grace and lifted his bare feet onto Harry’s lap. Harry knew how to take a cue and he started digging his fingers into the pale arches so that Draco practically purred. Draco’s hair was mussed from an afternoon of rushing around but he was too exhausted to care.

Harry loved that Draco was so comfortable and he was contemplating nibbling on Draco’s lipstick-smeared mouth when Draco opened his eyes and glared half-heartedly, “I’m too tired.”

Harry pouted, “One kiss?”

Draco snorted and dug his toes into Harry’s half-hard crotch, “It is never ‘one kiss’.”

Harry shifted Draco’s feet so that he could pull Draco up properly onto his lap. He nudged Draco until Draco was lying on top of Harry with his mouth in reach. As he nuzzled Draco’s jaw Harry murmured, “I’ll do all of the work. Let me help you relax.”

Draco huffed half-heartedly, “Why are you so horny?”

“We haven’t had sex for three days.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “You have hardly been deprived.”

Draco shifted, trying to grow more comfortable, and yawned. Harry ran his fingers softly through Draco’s hair and said, “It’s nice of you to give Ginny a chance.”

Draco mumbled against Harry’s collarbone, “I’m desperate.”

“I thought that you were only ever going to give her small roles.”

Draco lifted his head long enough to scowl before he decided that it was too much effort and dropped his head back onto Harry’s chest, “She knew you were married.”

“She was never interested in me Draco.”

Draco pinched the strip of skin between Harry’s jumper and his trousers, “Yes, she was but you were too blind to see it. Besides, I’d even give Luna the main part if it meant that we could open on time.”

“What’s wrong with Luna?”

“If the girl wasn’t prone to ad-libbing so much I would make her a star but, as it is, she’s the best artist that we have and she never gives Blaise the time of day which is amusing.”

“I know all of my lines.”

“You’d better.”

“How was your mother?”

“Fine. She spent two days complaining that you weren’t there.”

“I wish that I could have gone.”

“Me too. She would’ve stopped complaining.”

Harry slid his hands under the hem of Draco’s shirt, “You looked good today.”

“I look good every day.” Draco sighed and relaxed further, “Thank you Harry.”

Harry smiled and moved one hand to card through Draco’s silky hair, “Maybe we should go to bed if you’re so tired.”

Draco glanced at the clock and grimaced, “When did we become one of those couples who go to bed before ten?”

Harry chuckled as he gently pushed Draco up, “We’ve always been one of those couples.”

Draco pulled a face and grabbed Harry’s hand as he stood, “Come on. We’ll have sex.”

Harry chuckled, “As an excuse to go to bed?”

“Yes… and no. All of that groping woke me up.”

Harry grinned all of the way up the stairs. Draco didn’t let go of Harry’s hand until they were in the bedroom. He stripped out of his black trousers and green shirt quickly and flopped face first onto the bed so that he could curl around their many pillows and Harry watched Draco’s ass shift as his husband settled into a comfortable position.

Harry stripped himself once Draco was settle and he stretched out on the bed next to Draco. He trailed his fingers along Draco’s pale spine, “Do you want a massage?”

Draco’s reply was mumbled by the pillow but Harry heard, “No… fuck… me.”

Harry grinned and grabbed the lube off the bedside table. He lowered his head to kiss Draco’s shoulder and propped himself up with one elbow so that he could watch his hand between Draco’s legs move. Draco’s quiet murmurs and small squirms were as sexy as always and Harry loved the blatant display of trust on Draco’s part.

Draco loved long, drawn out foreplay and Harry was marginally worried that Draco would fall asleep before they got anywhere else but Draco called out enthusiastically when Harry shifted to lie between Draco’s legs and began to guide his cock into Draco.

Slow and steady, Harry began to thrust and Draco whispered encouragingly, “Perfect Harry.”

Harry kissed the back of Draco’s neck and moved across Draco’s pale skin with soft, sucking kisses that made Draco stretch into the movement. The slow drag of Harry’s cock inside Draco felt indulgent and Draco practically purred.

“More.”

Harry dragged his hands down Draco’s back to settle on Draco’s hips. He gripped enough to pull Draco back slightly as Harry thrust forward and Draco grinned.

Trying to give Draco what he wanted, Harry kept his thrusts slow but pushed his hips harder. Harry moved one hand to reach around and rub his thumb around the tip of Draco’s cock to make him writhe. Draco grunted, “Harry.”

Harry wrapped his fingers around the shaft and kept his hand moving at the same pace as his hips. Draco moaned and sighed. Harry was staring at the red marks decorating Draco’s skin with a pleased smile and he leaned down to make a few more. Draco reached up to grip the headboard and brace himself.

“Now Harry. Fuck me.”

Harry rolled his hips faster and harder as he began to talk, “So sexy Draco. I love you baby. Come for me. Come on.”

Draco huffed and pushed back against Harry’s thrusts. Harry’s jerked Draco’s cock with every movement and it wasn’t long before Draco was dripping across the sheets. Harry followed soon after and he stayed stretched along Draco’s back until his husband started wriggling and said, “I’m not sleeping in the damn wet spot.”

Harry chuckled, “You never do.”

Harry pulled out carefully and grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom for Draco after a cursory clean-up for himself. Draco thanked him with a short kiss and wiped himself down while Harry changed the sheets.

They crawled into bed and Draco draped himself across Harry’s chest, “Did you set the alarm?”

Harry hummed, “Yeah. Night, Draco.”

“Night, Harry.”

 

\----

 

Ginny looked nervous but determined the next morning as she stood on the stage. There were people moving around behind her as they worked and Draco was staring at her intently while she recited the scene he’d dictated. As much as Draco hated to admit it, she’d not shied away from the impromptu audience and she did know her lines.

Draco dragged out the audition just long enough to feel that she wasn’t going to completely freeze up when they put her in front of a real audience and he finally waved a hand to make her stop, “Fine. You will be rehearsing six days a week from now until we open so look after yourself for god’s sake. If you end up in the hospital I will not give you another chance.”

She looked ecstatic and a little bit dazed but thankfully she had her brother to squeal to so Draco was spared. Pansy was waiting nearby and her smile was far too knowing. Draco scowled at her but she kept smiling back and he went to find Harry so that he wouldn’t have to put up with it.

As usual the following few weeks were hectic and Draco threatened (quietly) to quit at least five times but Pansy knew better than to take the threat seriously. She juggled his schedule, kept track of everyone working on the show from the runners to the actors and still managed to get at least six hours of sleep every night.

The night before the opening show was Draco’s turn to keep Harry calm. It was the only night during the entire process when Harry doubted himself and Draco had a tried and tested thorough regime of sex, food and more sex that kept them both happy.

Finally, it was time for the first show and Draco was forced to sit and agonize over everything that could go wrong. Pansy had actually printed out a typed list of Draco’s worries so that he wouldn’t miss anything during his fretting and Blaise also had a copy so that he could try and prevent any of it from happening.

None of their worries were founded since that the show went off without a hitch, apart from Pansy having to sit on Draco when Ginny took advantage of the kissing scene and made out with Harry for at least thirty seconds longer than she had to, and Draco took Harry home for their own after party.

Draco was sitting on Harry’s ass and massaging his shoulders when Harry muttered, “You were brilliant.”

Draco grinned, “So were you. It was a good show.”

“The best. Love you, Draco.”

Draco leaned down and kissed Harry’s shoulder, “Love you too, Harry.”

Harry hummed happily and it was a few moments later when Harry said, “Draco…”

“Yes, love?”

“I… What would you say if… I wanted to write?”

“Write? You don’t want to act anymore.”

“I love acting but I think my play’s ready.”

Draco grinned and nudged Harry’s hip until he turned over and they were face-to-face. Draco kissed him, “If that’s what you want then you should try Harry. Take it to Dumbledore.”

Harry smiled back and wrapped his arms around Draco’s shoulders, “I thought that you weren’t talking to Dumbledore.”

“That was with good reason but he does, unfortunately, know what he is doing and he’ll have the contacts that you need.”

Harry stretched up to capture Draco’s mouth, “What if it sucks?”

Draco scoffed, “How will you ever know if you don’t show the damn thing to somebody?”

“Will you read it?”

“If you’d like me too.”

“I would, but I might have to leave the room while you read it.”

Draco chuckled, “That’s fine.”

They kissed and Draco rolled his hips down so that Harry bucked to meet him. Draco was already open so he pushed back onto Harry’s hardening cock and was soon sinking down to the hilt. They moved to meet each other in every movement and Draco clenched to make Harry yelp when he came. Harry’s hand wrapped around Draco’s cock he was quick to follow Harry over the edge.

Draco reached up for Harry’s left hand on the pillow and he tangled their fingers together, rings clicking against each other, and they kissed slowly. Draco sighed, satisfied and lazy, and Harry echoed the sound before they smiled at each other and shifted into a more comfortable position for sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here on Tumblr: [ writinginmythaul ](http://writinginmythaul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
